


hold me tight (and don't let go)

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Implied Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, References to Depression, Shaky Hands, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: Tony throws a party and everyone's invited!What Peter didn't realize is that when Tony said everyone, he meant everyone.





	hold me tight (and don't let go)

"Peter! We gotta head down or we'll miss the speech!" Steve's voice was muffled by the door. Peter tried to stand up, but his body refused to move. He stayed on his bed, wringing his hands in hopes that the shaking would stop.

It doesn't.

Peter decided to focus on the shaking instead of the noises from coming downstairs. There were so many sounds coming from the party. The screaming, the music, it was all too much and Peter felt like he was drowning. He was wearing the suit Tony got him that was supposed to fit perfectly but now it feels like a noose around his neck, tightening with every breath he takes. Everything-

"Peter?" The door inched open and Steve poked his head inside. Peter didn't look up, still focused on his hands, his nails digging into his palms. He could hear everything and he knew Steve was trying to be quiet, but every step sounded like a bomb going off and Peter wanted to yell at him to stop. Instead, Peter covered his ears, pushing himself against the wall. He didn't care that his suit was getting wrinkled, he didn't care.

"Hey Pete, can you show me where you're earplugs are?" Petr couldn't move his head, couldn't move anything, but he managed to glance at the bedside drawer. Steve caught it, moving as slowly as he could until he was back on the bed. He pulled out the soft earplugs, setting them on his knee. He wrapped his hands lightly around Peter's, uncurling his fingers. Steve puts the plugs in one at a time, his other hand never leaving Peter's grip. The noises quiet, but the shaking didn't stop, it never did. 

“Peter, I need you to take some deep breaths, nice and slow.” Peter, still able to hear Steve, tried to slow down his breathing. He could tell Steve was exaggerating his own breathing, but Peter still closed his eyes and listened to the soft exhales. A couple of minutes later, Peter was able to take a deep breath without choking on it. 

“Better?” Peter nodded, “Do you want me to tell Tony that you’re not going to the party?” Peter couldn’t breathe when Steve said that. Tony had been so excited for Peter to come to this party. It was supposed to help Peter get used to being recognized in public, his big reveal. Now though, Peter didn’t think he’d even be able to make it to the elevator without passing out. 

Before Peter could think of an answer, Steve said, “Why don’t you go get changed into something more comfortable while I go call Tony and then we can watch a movie. Are you ok with that Pete?”

“But Tony really wanted me to-”

“Peter, he’ll understand if you don’t want to go down,” Peter sat on the bed, still trying to clear his head. “I’ll be waiting right here for you, bud.” With that, Peter stood up, with the help of Steve and walked into the bathroom with a clean pair of pajamas, able to breathe once again.


End file.
